New European Order
The '''New European Order '''is a nationalistic political and military alliance/union between 20 European member states and a faction featured in Operation: Catalyst of Co-Op Campaign. They are comprised of several former and non-EU member states, promoting pan-European nationalism and the elimination of the former union. They are the main antagonistic faction of Operation: Catalyst, challenging and then declaring war on the European Union and Pixelarica. Description The New European Order is a political and military alliance of former Soviet Union politicians of different Slavic/Balkan countries. Despite their different parties, they all share nationalistic and pan-Europeanisitic ideologies such as isolationism and oligarchic rule. The alliance contains a council of senior politicians representing their respective nation, with the leader being elected by a vote among the council. The group aims to support each other's political career by ensuring power, support, and sabotaging the other candidates. However, their main ambitions are to unite Europe under a one state rule. Though the public, mainly the media and conspirators are skeptical of the members' actions, and suggest there is an alliance or union among the members. History After the collapse of the Soviet Union, the former government had been broken off as new leaders attempt to take power for the new governments. Meanwhile, a small group of former Soviet Union politicians form a political alliance based on their commonly-shared nationalistic ideologies. As the newly independent nations begin to develop, the group's influence gains the interests from oligarchs and billionaires of former Soviet Union states, giving the group a large pool of resources and connections at their disposal. The members of the alliance uses this support to infiltrate in other political parties The head of the alliance was from the Drazan Bakal; a former Yugoslavian/Serbian politician and member of government who formed the group after losing his position in the Serbian government. By the turn of the millennium, the alliance grew exponentially in influence and members, eventually reaching from Central Europe to parts of Western Europe. Rise of Nationalism In the mid 2010's, the political stability in the European Union and the European member states is in question. The United Kingdom pulls out of the European Union after a referendum was held, as numerous members of the union's scandals are exposed. In the wake of recent terror treats and ethnically issues among Eastern Europe, a rise of nationalism spread through most of Europe. The New European Order takes note of this and utilizes the chaos to spread their influence over to the general public. The group gains notoriety by the European Union for its far right views and ideologies, and the radicalism gained from their supports of the general public, however smaller than the European Union. The European Union condemns the group as a "hate group" and "neo-Nazis", in which the New European Order responds by claiming the European Union is "hypocritical" and "brain washed by western propaganda". Throughout the remainder of the 2010's the ideologies between the two unions clashes with one another, with the European Union's more liberal views being criticized by the New European Order's more nationalistic views. Eventually, the group gains an equal influence among Europe, as some politicians and leaders fall in between the group. Coded Invasion of Europe After the failure of the Coded's mission to take over Pixelarica, the rogue army moves on to Pixelarica's allies, being South Korea, Japan, and European countries. The European Union's collective defense was called for and members such as Germany, United Kingdom, and France fought back against the Coded, including Pixelarica and Canada. Chaos among the general public ensues as European forces fail to push the Coded out of civilian-heavy areas. The group declares that it would not pursue with its agenda until the Coded threat is eliminated. In reality, the group plans to use the invasion and the chaos to push their agenda further using the ineffective defenses the EU is using. The group uses this in the next emergency summit, the group plans to address the issue head-on and comprise a better and more effective solution, to gain exponential support from the people and the governments alike. The Zurich Summit On the day of the summit, the European Council raised the issue on the Coded invasion and the breakdown of major cities. While major European leaders urges for a continuation of the collective defense. However, the group attacked the leaders, criticizing the ineffectiveness to push back the Coded, and the inability to suppress the chaos from the general populous. The summit turns into a firestorm of insults between the two groups, however the group gains more support for its hardline approach to the situation, as well as addressing the flaws of the union. Despite having a strong support, however, other representatives objected the group's approaches, in which the President of the EU Council stated he agrees. The Gain for Power As J-SOC Echo and NATO forces push out the Coded from the shores of France, the group assassinates the President of the EU Council by sending a group of violent protesters to beat him. The death of the President lead to a NEO-influence successor to take his role, establishing more power for the New European Union in the council. The group initiates its original plan of taking over Europe through military power and martial law. Non-aligned military leaders were being replaced with their own, including J-SOC Echo's command structure, where a mission to capture Erebus Haxon was aborted from a change of power. As a result, those nation states who sided with the order, had their military forces combined into one power under a one-state rule. However, the nation states that remain faithful to the European Union opposed the idea of uniting arms, including those siding with NATO. As the councils grew into fury and debate, lack of change took a toll on the public, where despite the martial law being in place, cities began to break down. X-Hour Despite the group taking command on the joint task force's operation in Russia, the team manages to murder both Haxon and Romanov; a well-respected executive by the Russian public. As a result, the New European Order condemns the already decimated European Union for committing black operations in one of their member states, as well for the alleged involvement of the murders of Haxon and Romanov. In order to further their agenda, Drazan and the council agreed to use the rage from the public and their member states to launch a war against the Western European nations. Members and Hierarchy Leader and High Chancellor The leader or high chancellor is the head of the alliance, the leader can issues orders and amendments to other members of the group. The leader has the most power of the group, and cannot be questioned without consent. * Drazan Bakal - Serbian politician and former Yugoslav member of government. Member State Committee The Member state committee is a collection of senior alliance members who are a member of the ruling party in their respective country. The committee are the advisers and can make decisions if the leader is indecisive. * Senior Councillors Senior councilors are council members with high experience and power. They are usually comprised of former Soviet Union politicians, military leaders, and religious leaders. They have more power than normal council members. * Jaren Krajkowski - Moldovan government cabinet member. * GenLt. Mathias Libermann - German lieutenant general of the Bundeswehr. * Karl Bidderman - Former East German senior minister. * Gerald O'Toole - Former British member of parlament. Council Members Council members are the main body of the New European Order. The council is comprised of politicians, oligarchs, respected businessmen, and former nobility. * Aleksi Romanov - CEO of Romanov Communications Group. * Mormon Breakneck - Scottish politician and Labour Party member. * Nadia Kopacheski - Polish oligarch and vice president of the National Bank of Poland. * Dragan Novikov - Former Croatian member of government. * Franklin Lennon-McClain - British ambassador to Slovakia. Members Members are considered to be aligned with the order, however are either not powerful or experienced enough to join the council. * Erebus Haxon - CEO and founder of Centurion Armament. * Dr. David Tuey - English physicist and senior head researcher at the University of Cambridge. * Marcus Winterhalter - Founder and CEO of Winterstorm Energies. * Marius Winterhalter - Co-founder and vice CEO of Winterstorm Energies. * Dr. Viktor Bashmet - Former Soviet Union nuclear scientist. * Harris Hamidou - CEO and founder of Solaritus Oil. Associates Associates are outside contacts of other members that are not part of the order. They can, however be invited into the group by a current member. * Anne Marie Lindholm - Centurion Armament lead research and development scientist. Trivia Category:Faction Category:Co-Op Campaign